Christiana's Story
by Tristianna Taylor
Summary: The teenage girl knew that her parent's were pirates, but that never stopped her from loving the sea....but someone else would change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

I am going to tell you the story of a female. This female is not of the ordinary kind. She is a pirate, which is a very unusual thing for a female to become. Her parents were both pirates when they were young and…..just listen and you will see how this all goes about.

"Christiana! Dinner!"

Christiana Turner was your typical female growing up in Port Royal. Her mother and father finally settled down in a little cottage outside of town. William was the town blacksmith and Elizabeth was his wife. Their daughter loved two things; the open sea and the flowers in the field outside of their house. As she ran back to the house, the smell of the sea had her slow down and walk along the path behind their house. Elizabeth just smiled at the back door as Christiana came in and went to wash her hands.

"How was your day dad?"

Will came walking in through the side door between the shop and the house at the same time she walked in through the back door.

"It was busy today. How was your day little missy?"

"It was lovely, drew another sketch of the backyard."

Elizabeth looked back down at the pot of boiling potatoes and took the loaf of bread out of the oven.

"Well my dear, finish washing up and get changed for dinner."

Christiana ran upstairs to get changed. She went into her room and was digging through her closet for a simple dress for dinner. She got a quick bath and then got dressed. She looked out her window and smiled as the flowers were blowing in the breeze and the sea was calm. Her mother was standing at the door of her room.

"Well you look all ready for dinner darling."

The young girl, no older than sixteen, just smiled and ran over by her mom.

"Yeah, I miss the time spent with you and dad."

"Well you know your father works hard to give us what we have."

Yet her daughter heard of the stories of her mother and father from the children at school. Both of her parents sailed under Captain Jack Sparrow years ago when he had captained the Black Pearl. The Black Pearl was destroyed when Davy Jones set out to take the life of Sparrow. Christiana herself had been called every name that had ever been associated with the word 'pirate' and it was getting worse at school and in town for her. Elizabeth read the look on her daughter's face and sat her down in the hallway.

"Christiana, I know things have to be getting bad for you…."

"Mom, its getting worse. The people are calling me 'pirate' and the children have nothing to do with me at school. I don't know what to do, so my sketchbook is all I have to keep my mind at ease."

Her mother quickly took her in a warm hug. That seemed to make everything feel better for Christiana. Will walked upstairs after hearing everything and placed a hand on top of the young girl's head. 

"Now everything will get better. You wait and see dear. Let's go have supper."

They all walked down the steps, unaware as to what was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack Sparrow, otherwise known to his peers as Captain Jack and close friend. His methods were unorthodox and unusual to say the least. He was walking the countryside. He enjoyed Port Royal and ever since Will and Elizabeth had saved his neck, more than once mind you, he feels as if he owes them everything. The only trouble he has now is looking for them without his trusty compass. He sits along the beach and notices something poking out of the sand dune ten feet away from him. He runs up to it, and two things stick out that he desperately had been searching for. One was that very compass and his face lights up with a cheery smile. The other was the last bottle of rum from the rouge ship that had picked him up. Apparently, in his thoughts, his compass and that bottle had been set adrift when he was. He didn't really care though, he was just happy to have some comfort in that rum bottle. He tucked that away in a little pack that he had managed to find in town and off he went to search for his long time friends. He notices along the edge of town on the west, there was only one house. He walks along the beach, following it to the house where Jack just stood outside. He noticed the sign 'Blacksmith' outside on the shop door and he knew that this is where he needed to be. He then looked inside the window to see Will. He smiled and before he could take two steps forward, a young girl sits down next to Will as Elizabeth passes around bread. Jack sighed and smiled at the same time.

"So this is the life they have always wanted. Can't say I blame them, stuck their necks….and lives out on the line each and every time for me."

Jack figured that the young girl was the daughter of the lovely couple. He had sat down along the edge of the beach to where he could see everyone eating dinner together. Jack pulled out the bottle of rum and pulled the cork off the top. He took a drink and looked back at the window. It seemed to Jack that things were all right. Yet everyone knew that where Jack Sparrow was located, trouble was never far behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: It has been a bit since my last update. Got a lot to update here, so I am trying to get what i have already typed up and ready for you all to read. The reviews have been loved so much. Its what fuels me to continue producing here for you all to enjoy. Well I have two chapters up for you all to read. :) Enjoy!**

"Mom, I am heading out to the back to watch the sun set."

"Go on sweetheart; be back when the sun sets."

Christiana took off out the door and walked the path to a large rock between the house and the sea. This is the spot where the drawings she drew happened. All of the inspiration she got was taken in with her eyes and then placed to paper. It was the only thing that the children seemed to enjoy about her. She sat and took in the salt air that was the sea. She started to hum a sweet melody when she noticed that there was someone walking toward her. She knew the rule that when a stranger came toward her to follow the path home, which is what she did the whole way, the man trailing behind her. When she got inside, the man flopped down outside in the yard. Will noticed the look on his little girl and ran to her.

"A man….outside…the yard."

Elizabeth took care of the young one as Will drew his sword from his sheath at his side. In all his time away from sea, the thought of his two special women getting hurt had that sword at his side all the time. He walked outside and saw the man, Jack Sparrow outside. He got furious and walked closer, keeping his sword drawn.

"I thought that I made it rather clear to you the last we saw of each other. Leave me alone."

Jack got up and dropped the now empty rum bottle before drawing his sword.

"You know, your family is quite lovely. It would be a crying shame if something were to happen to them."

"Well I won't let it. I will give you only one chance to leave now."  
There was a small crowd gathered around the edge of town and you could hear footsteps coming. The guards were really strict now on piracy after Jack came through Port Royal so many times. They had Sparrow as a wanted man the entire time. After the Commodore gave pardons to both Will and Elizabeth, Jack knew it was only a matter of time before he found them and let them know of what was going to happen.

"I am not here for you or your wife. I am here for your daughter."

With that, Will charged Sparrow and the swords clashed. The guards were outside, three protecting the crowd, two protecting Elizabeth and Christiana, and the rest blocking the dirt road behind the fight. The swords had flown through the air; young eyes of the girl followed every move. When Sparrow had Will on the ground and his gun drawn, Christiana ran outside the door and the guard had stopped her.

"Dad!"

"Get back inside!"

Jack ran over and grabbed the girl. Christiana had grabbed the sword of one of the guards and elbowed Jack right in the stomach, the grasp on her loosening and the sword she had at his neck.

"That is not lady like there missy. Now just put the sword away and come with me."

"Get away from me you pirate. What is it that I am of such value to you?"

"East India."

Will shot a look at his wife and she shot one back before drawing the sword of the other guard. The children were now gathered on the outskirts, and the look in Christiana's eyes said it all. She would have to pay for this going to school tomorrow. Jack shot a look back at Will.

"The East India Trading Company is back in business and is looking for the daughter of one William Turner."

Will shot up, sword now at the other side of the pirate's neck.

"Christiana, get back inside the house."

She kept the sword at her side and walked back toward her mother. A male ran out of the crowd and grabbed the young girl.

"Dad!"

Will jerked to see the man taking her toward the beach. No one even moved except Will. He had taken off on foot toward the beach. Jack just took a heavy sigh and walked over to Elizabeth.

"Do you trust me now?"


	4. Chapter 4

Christiana sat in a holding cell at the bottom of a ship she had no idea of. She never saw or even heard the name. Everyone called it 'Sailing Sun' but there was no mention of the ship in history books anywhere. She saw two men unlock the door and yank her off the floor. The third just stood there.

"Easy now, I don't think the Captain fancies damaged goods."

The look on the child's face was that of sheer horror and fear. The three led her up the stairs and into the Captain's quarters. There, a dress and a shower room awaited her. She walked in and shut the door, locking it behind her. As the heat of the water hit her body, tears flowed from her face. In one night, she was followed by a pirate, taken from her home and was now out to sea. She always dreamed of sailing the salty waters, but never like this. Never held against her will for reasons she had no idea of. She turned the water off and dried her eyes. She slid the dark blue dress on and unlocked the door. As it came open, there was only one man sitting at the table. The three had left after bringing in a rather large meal and sitting it in front of him. The man got up from his chair and took her hand.

"Come and dine with me tonight."

This man had seemed gentle enough. He didn't look the type to poison her food, so she had pulled a slice of bread, a few grapes and apple slices and a glass of water. After a few moments of silence, she just had to ask. It had been on her mind for so long.

"Who are you? What is it you want from my father?"

The man looked up from his meal at her with cold and callus eyes. He walked over and jerked her up out of the chair.

"My name is Captain Alex Harris."

He drug her over to a large desk and sat her in the chair. He then walked around it to stand in front of her.

"Years ago, your father and mother put us out of business. East India was all I ever grew up with. My whole life was spent here, on the sea. I am only seventeen and I am already the captain of this ship."

Her eyes grew wide. Seventeen, she was only a year younger.

"I never had the life you do. Never have I had a warm home, clothes like yours and food this good. This is the first meal I have eaten in three days. Expeditions can do that to you."

He walked over and grabbed an apple slice. She got up from the chair as he turned around.

"You never answered me, what is it you want from my father?"

"Your father had three things that my father once owned. A gun of high value in my family, a sword that only one other man could call his own and a daughter whose life he took."

She dropped to her knees in disbelief.

"He killed my sister, Olivia, in a battle over Port Royal three years ago. She had the gun and sword that had been passed down from my father's line. My father is dead; my sister was killed, so I was the one to inherit everything. Yet no one was able to find those two items, and they are worth everything to me, those items hold my father's honor; which is now in my hands."

He knelt down as tears were flowing from Christiana's face.

"I do have one thing though, one thing that could bring your father to me. I have you. I knew where Jack Sparrow would be, and I had men all over Port Royal, just waiting for you to come out at the right time. When that sword fell from Sparrow's neck, he snatched you like a man taking candy. I will get back what belongs to me, and if not, then I will just have to have you."

The fear radiating in the room could have been felt for miles. Christiana had been sitting there, trying to dry her eyes and comprehend everything that was just said. As the captain picked her up off the floor and escorted her back to her chair, you could see she was shaking. The meal that was once silence was now that of thought as both got back to eating their dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Well it has been sometime since I last updated this. To let you know, Christiana, Mr.Duquense, Alex and one other are mine. Everythis else is POC and Gore Verbinski's as well as DIsney's. There is a lot of the story I need to let you all in on. Enjoy the reading and enjoy the plot twists. **

* * *

Will was pacing back and forth in the house as Jack just sat there. Elizabeth had fetched some rum from the innkeeper in town and poured three mugs. She took two and sat them on the table, one at each side where the men were sitting. She then grabbed her own glass and drank from it while leaning up against the stove.

"I warned you that East India was coming for her."

Will looked up as Jack just took a sip from his mug. He was right, but how did he know and what made him come after all this time? Will had to think of a way to ask these questions, but he could read in his wife's face that she was going to ask before he spoke a word. He just let her speak as she sat at the table.

"How is it you knew about what they were coming for?"

Jack just stood up and silently paced the floor. He then leaned against the door rail and looked back at the couple, who by now were thinking their only child had been killed.

"I worked under a James Duquesne after we all separated and went about our lives. In that time, I had heard that East India was returning to business under an Alex Harris. He is only seventeen and the youngest male in his bloodline to ever run East India."

Will shot a look at Jack once Harris was named, and his eyes showed utter shock. He had remembered very little about the Harris name, just that his father once worked for a man named Paul Harris. Jack continued on.

"The Harris name should be very familiar to you William, your father worked under Alex's father Paul when you two were just lads. He was a very young lad however, and three years ago, you had killed his sister, Olivia when East India was taking over Port Royal. You have the gun and sword that his father once owned and killed the only thing that mattered to him. So you see, this is not about business; this is personal mate."

Elizabeth had grabbed a sword and placed it at her side. Will just looked at his wife.

"We must go and save her. She is our only child dear."

Will grabbed the very sword and gun that he had taken from Olivia right before her death and placed it on his belt. He then shot a look at Jack.

"Are you coming or not?"


	6. Chapter 6

Day two out to sea showed a lot of wear and tear on the body of Christiana Turner. She had no idea how her family could live at sea when she was getting rather ill and was weak in the legs. Her mother and father would have a fit and place her on bed rest until she was able to hold a meal down fully. Captain Alex had been watching her the whole time. After all, he made her sleep in the captain quarters while he took the crow's nest for the night. He told the first mate to take the wheel as he entered his quarters to find Christiana sketching on an empty pad of paper.

"You do that often?"

The girl looked at him with malice in both eyes and heart.

"It eases my mind. Right now, it is all I have to think of."

He walked over to her and it was quite clear why she was apparently sick. It had not a single thing to do with the sea. It was the fact that the only thing in her head was the sword fight from the day before. She had sketched the two swords as they clashed, her father standing brave, her mother with a sword of her own, and last…her dress she had worn to dinner. Everything about the night before was all placed to the paper. He just looked at her as she continued her very neat sketching.

"This was every single thing that had happened the night we took you?"

As simple as the question was, the hate in Christiana's heart overflowed for the man at her side. She slowly, but coldly looked at Alex and just stared for a moment. That brief moment allowed for silence to fill the room and more feelings to overflow inside her. She was wondering how her father must feel, her mother must be heartbroken. Yet something deep inside her said to her subconscious mind that Alex was indeed a good person. She immediately shook that from her head when she saw the sly smile on his face and she knew right then that intentions inside his head were not good.

"What are you thinking?'

"Me? I think nothing but of what I would love to do to your father."

A quick hand was brushed across her face and it was slapped away. He got so angry that Alex got up and slapped her off the chair. She got up and went to jerk him around, but he caught her hand in mid-air.

"Attempt it again, and the homecoming reunion between you and your father will never happen!"

He threw her to the ground and left. After a few minutes of tears, Christiana got back up and sat back in the chair. Two other men came in the room and fixed up the bed. They motioned for her to come lay down. When she refused, she was jerked up and thrown on the bed. The two left as Alex came back in. She knew that this was the reason he wanted her to be alone.

"Go on and get ready for bed, I will be in here with you tonight."

Christiana's eyes never left and she never moved. The sun was setting faster and faster by her watch and it seemed as if her father would never come for her.


	7. Chapter 7

Will set sail with Jack and James Duquesne earlier in the day. Elizabeth went with them; it was her daughter that they were rescuing. She sat on a barrel that laid at rest along the side of the ship, watching for land or any other ships. Jack was steering and Will and James were up in Captain's quarters, talking and sipping rum. Elizabeth noticed a ship…the ship that had their daughter.

"Ship ahead!"

Jack steered ahead and Will came out of the quarters and noticed that the man standing outside was that of Alex Harris.

"Alex, he was a baby when Port Royal was invaded. How did he know about his sister dying?"

Jack came down from the wheel and looked out at the ship that was housing the girl.

"His father was still alive when Port Royal had been invaded, he was shot a day later by his first mate."

_The cold bastard, taking an innocent child like that, I will make him pay._

That was all that had been running through Will's mind as the ship docked not far from the Sailing Sun. The young man walked back into his quarters as the couple got off the boat.

"Thank you James, it is much obliged."

"I have a daughter and son myself. I would do the same thing if it were one of them."

Will smiled as footsteps were heard on the dock. He turned around to see the young man with his daughter, Christiana being drug out by her long red hair.

"Mr. Turner, I believe this is yours."

Will drew his sword as Jack took Elizabeth and stepped back. Elizabeth just looked at Jack.

"Only help your husband when the young girl is safe."

She breathed a small sigh of relief that Jack was looking out for her daughter. Deep down, she knew he was a good man. The faces of all parties turned to the dock where Alex had the young Christiana by the hair and swords were drawn. A fight was about to ensue for the one thing that two people held dearly in their lives: this young girl.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex had Christiana behind him, held down by two men. Will circled and eyed his daughter. Elizabeth and Jack just looked from afar at her. Elizabeth could tell her daughter wasn't well. She looked pale and skinnier than before. Plus it looked like she had been beaten; bruises were around her eye and arms. Alex came back and stood next to the young girl as Will came back around to be with his wife.

"So, we finally meet. Looks like you're in a bit of a jam there Mister Turner. Your life for your daughter's safe return, although it would be a shame to lose such a pretty thing."

His hand ran across Christiana's face only to have it slapped down. Before Alex was able to get a hand across her face, it was stopped rather suddenly. Alex turned around to see Will's hand around his wrist.

"I swear to you Alex, if you ever touch her again, you will take your last breath where you stand."

"Such a precious thing deserves someone like me. Isn't that right lovely?"

The look in the eyes of Christiana was that of scared confusion. She had no idea what to say, other than to tell her father to get her the hell out of that place as fast as possible. She then saw Jack Sparrow. Looking at him, she just had to speak, say something that was unable to come out of her mouth before the man had taken her the day before.

"Sir, you were trying to save me. I do apologize for what happened at my house."

She looked at Jack and the two shared a fast smile. Jack drew his sword and came charging at Alex, who quickly swung his sword back at Jack. The momentary distraction allowed Will to grab his daughter and take her to her mother. Elizabeth just looked at her daughter in a look she never really shared with anyone before.

"Where did you learn that from?"

"My parents were pirates right?"

She just smiled and then looked back up at Jack, who was being outfought with a sword by a seventeen year old boy.

"Will, you may need to go and help now. He is in trouble."

Will jerked around and saw Jack on the edge of the pier with a gun to his head. Alex had him right where he wanted him, Will was about to fall for a trap.

"Jack!"

"Will! No!"

Will took three steps forward and the gun was turned to his head. Alex smirked a huge grin and then kicked Jack off the pier, so now Jack was trying to get help from James as the tide was coming in fast.

"You bastard! He was my friend!"

"Olivia was my sister, yet you never took that into consideration before you killed her!"

Alex dropped the gun and charged Will with his sword. Will moved to his left and charged him. This time, swords clashed and Christiana could only look on. She could no longer take the pain of swords clashing and as her father fought for her, she broke into tears and fell to her knees. Elizabeth could only slump next to her as her father kept fighting.

"What is wrong dear?"

She looked up at her mother with tear stained eyes and pulled the pad of paper out from the sleeve of her dress. Her mother looked at the swords, the fighting, the father, the dress. All on paper. All there for her eyes to see and take in. Everyone jolted when a gunshot went off in the air and there was Alex, the gun at Will's head again.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, we can get down to the business at hand."

Everyone just stared as William made a sudden movement for his gun. As soon as it was in his hand, it was kicked with such force that Jack caught it and Alex's First Mate took it from the pirate.

"Ah, it's so good to have this back."

"Is that what you wanted? Have it if it means my daughter's safe return."

"Oh no now William, it doesn't mean that. See, my father was killed by his first mate; yours was sent to Davy Jones's locker. An eye for an eye there. You have the sword and you...well...had the gun he owned. I figure that you can return the sword to the man it rightfully belongs to."

"As for my daughter?"

"Now I am afraid this is where it gets complicated."

Alex comes around Will. He reaches down and takes Christiana by the hair. His forearm wraps around her neck while the hand has the gun at her head. Elizabeth can't grab a hold of her fast enough and twists her ankle. Jack, who has now just got up to the dock from the waters, notices and James has to hold him back. All of the crew from the Sailing Sun watches as Alex comes back up towards his ship. Will follows with his sword drawn.

"Now my precious, struggling will only make tonight's adventure more fun."

"You go swim with Davy Jones you creep."

She gets pulled into Alex's chest with such force that her legs come out from under her.

"Now darling Christiana, up we go."

She was jerked up and William could no longer take it.

"Harris! Let her go!"

"You have no position to speak. My family was shattered the day you stole the life of my sister. Now I steal little one's innocence from her, and take your precious daughter. You can find me where the island is shaped like a crocodile. Until we meet again Mister Turner. Enjoy the last views of your daughter."

As she was being drug back on to the ship, Elizabeth let a wail out so loud, you were able to hear it over the rolling hillside. There was nothing any of them were able to do. Will knew of one thing, and as he turned around, Jack was right there. Both spoke with a tone that was low and sure.

"We must head for Croc's Lair."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I do have five or six more chapters to post up, all will be updated tonight. Please keep your reviews coming. This story is almost at its conclusion and I would love ideas in case a sequel may be in the works. Thanks and much love and support from you all. ---Amber**

The Sailing Sun was making its time about a day ahead of schedule. Christiana wasn't going to sit around. Alex let her roam free, and she spent most of her time at the front end of the ship, sketching away and trying to get the horrid images of her father and his reactions out of her head. Her faces on paper were those of horror and fear. A flood of tears was drawn around an image of her mother. She stayed as far away from the crew and its captain as possible. Her mind was racing with thoughts.

_How the devil did I become a bartering chip for the East India Trading Company? I know the stories, they are cut throat. Is it that this captain can have a heart? Can he be the first in a long line of hated men to have a soul? He hasn't killed me yet…yet being the key word._

Steps were heard behind her. She jerked around and started redrawing the sword that she had seen at her father's neck. Alex just stood and watched the sun set.

"Very lovely sun set."

Nothing was said out of her mouth. What was it that Christiana could say? Kidnapped, beaten and then treated like royalty? Now she was being taken to a place called 'Croc's Lair' against her will. She got up and started walking back toward Captain Quarters, the only other place she was allowed to roam freely around in without being yelled at. Alex followed her the whole way. When the door was shut, Alex ran up to her and jerked her around.

"You know you have to start talking to me sometime."

"About what? How, against my will, you have me on a ship taking me to god knows where just so you can kill my father? Talking isn't the best thing to do right now. Especially if it means talking to you."

"Well you know what? If it means that I have to show you how I truly treat a lady, then so be it."

"Treat a lady? The black eye and bruises covering my body from where you have laid your vile hands upon me is treatment all right."

"I wasn't meaning…."

"Look, your only seventeen Alex. I understand that my father did some things to really upset and hurt your family. Do you realize what you are doing to mine? My mother's wail could be heard through the room here. We were a half mile out to sea. I am the only child they have."

"You don't understand. Watch your own father get shot by his first mate. Know that your sister got killed fighting for the right to own a city. Its not as good as you think."

"Deep down, I know you are a good man. A lot has happened to you at a very young age. I know what it is like when you get called a pirate and a traitor to your city. Growing up with parents who traveled the waters like mine have. You never had to live that like I have. Yes it is hard, but I was taught to give a fair chance to those who have given the same to me."

"Meaning?"

"Alex, if you really wanted my father to feel pain, I would be dead. You wouldn't be chasing me around and beating me down for nothing."

The room was finally filled with silence, but the tension in the room was thick. They both got a lot off their chest. Alex walked over to where he placed the gun that he took from Christiana's father. He just looked at it and rubbed his thumb across the handle. He then just had to ask.

"Have you always wondered what it would be like to sail these waters?"

"Of course. I always heard the rumors about my parents and how they sailed the high seas. I never realized how majestic they can be."

Alex looked back as Christiana stared out the window at the open sea. The air she inhaled was that of salt water and a small smile crept over her face. It was the first time she had smiled in days and Alex found it quite lovely. He did show a kinder, more gentle side to him when he sat down next to her and stared at her pictures.

"All I ever wanted to do was to show my father how great of a sailor I can be. When his first mate shot him down, it was painful for me to have to hear."

Alex just stood there. He did have a heart; he showed his compassion by silently leaving the room. Christiana heard the door shut and just smiled. Maybe by the time they arrived at Croc's Lair, she would have broken his soul down.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack and James were sitting up in the crows nest. Will took control of steering since he was angered and enraged. Elizabeth thought it would be best for him to do something constructive. Jack and James had a bottle of rum and were staring out at a starlit sky.

"Jack, there is something I have been meaning to tell you."

Jack just looked over at James. He had no idea what could have the man so spooked…until….

"About Alex, I was his father's first mate. I was the one who gunned him down. He killed my mother right after Alex was born. My mother was the midwife to the Harris family."

Jack stood there and just soaked everything in then took a deep breath.

"That is how you came to be a merchant sailor and that is how you were so quick to take on a pirate like myself. You are just as much a pirate as I am sir."

James looked over at Jack, who had taken a sip of rum before turning and smiling. James and Jack had shared so much in so little time, James was able to trust the cunning pirate. Jack had every intention to use this information to get back Elizabeth and Will's daughter. He had no idea of what was going to happen when they arrived at Croc's Lair….

"LAND HO!"

Jack quickly broke concentration to slide down from the crows nest to notice the Sailing Sun had docked right where it needed to, and quickly took control of the wheel. He went ahead and was steering straight for the ship.

"What are you doing?"

Jack looked to see Will about freaking out when the front of the ship pointed to the rear of the other.

"Trust me; if we sink the ship, we draw out Harris and your little girl."

Will stood silent as Jack knew what he was doing.


	11. Chapter 11

'CRASH!'

"What was that?"

Alex had jerked around and noticed that the Turner's, James and Jack had all boarded the ship. He looked in the back window and noticed that his boat had been crashed into.

"Where is your captain?"

He jerked back around and then barricaded the door. Christiana was about to scream before he pulled a knife out and turned towards her.

"Try and scream and your father won't see you again."

What happened about the conversation earlier? About him being a good man? In her eyes, it was dead and buried after that comment. She tried running for the door, but it was a failed attempt as Alex shoved her back on the bed. He came and sat with her, knife still in his hand.

"Now my lovely, what do you say we rid you of the innocent Christiana Turner?"

"I say to go swim with Davy Jones."

She tried getting off the bed, but Alex had a hold of her arm, and she was pulled down to the bed once again, all the while hearing her father scream her name to look for her. She wanted to scream, but the knife had to be out of his hand for that to happen. So, in a thing only her mother would do, she kissed him. The knife came loose and she slid her hand around the knife as well as his hand. She grabbed the knife and pulled away from him.

"I know that you are a good man, and if you are, you will let me do this. Dad!"

Alex looked shocked, appalled and betrayed. That kiss meant everything to him and nothing to her. He was falling for her and she had the coldest heart of all in his eyes. As Will came around and tried to open the door, he darted for the gun, grabbing it and cocking it at his daughter's face. Christiana jerked around and she was yanked down toward the bed. The knife fell to the ground and Will was doing everything in his power to get the door open.

"No use Mr. Turner; your little girl won't be coming home to you ever again."

As the door was being shaken and twisted, but not coming open, Christiana just screamed as Alex threw her on the bed. Elizabeth grabbed a large log and, with the help of James and Jack, they all started heaving the log at the door. The whole time that was happening, Christiana was trying to get off the bed as Alex was trying to pull and yank her dress off. Lots of clanging was happening and Croc's Lair, once silent, was now stirring with pirate buzz. The door swung open, Christiana was halfway undressed and Alex jerked around. Will picked up the gun from the end stand and had it pointed at the young boy's head.

"I swear I will be the one to send you to the depths if you don't take your hands off my daughter."

"Don't you know? Your daughter is in love with me."

Jaws had hit the floor. Christiana just looked at the boy, wanting to slap him and at the same time wanting to kiss him. What was this flurry of raw emotion going through her head as she scooted away from everyone, including Alex?

"She has always wanted to sail the high seas. Now I am giving a chance to, she will come with me."

Will just looked at his daughter, a look of confusion on her face. Her mother was shaken and rightfully so. She walked over and took her child in her arms.

"Is it true?"

Coming out of her arms, Christiana gave the look of disgust and shame.

"Mother, why would you ask me such a thing? I would rather sail under pirate colors than sail for the East India Trading Company."

Alex was utterly disgusted and reached to try and slap her. Elizabeth caught the full brunt of the slap and Will drew his sword and placed the gun in his holster.

"Let us fight over on the Croc Head Isle."


	12. Chapter 12

The Isle of Croc Head. It was where lives of many pirates were lost to the sea. Tonight, it is where William Turner and Alex Harris were going to fight for one young girl, Christiana Turner. Christiana had her hands tied behind her back and was sitting upon a rock as swords clashed. Her mother sat with her, not knowing of the emotional trauma her daughter was feeling, inside and out. She just kept looking at her and noticed that her face was getting rather pale.

Meanwhile, Will moved his sword about as if he was dancing. Alex had a strained look on his face, wondering if he would ever take Will down and finally be able to repair and get back to his ship with a woman who hated him, but he loved. He came around to his right, Will countered by moving to his left. Everything Alex thought he had, Will figured out and countered. He finally stepped back when he had the chance to.

"You're good there."

Will has no idea what to think. His daughter is over on that rock, and looking rather ill. His wife is fearful for a lot right now, and he has to trust in a rouge ship with a good friend, but crazy pirate. He got lost in his thought process and Alex made a move. He came around and took Will's knee out. Will fell to the ground and when he got back to his knees, there was a sword at his neck.

"However, I am better."

Alex had a smirk across his face so large, he thought he won. Jack then stepped up and got right in the middle of the action. He drew his sword and placed it at the neck of Alex.

"He isn't the one that you would like to be slaughtering now is it? You know the truth of who killed your father?"

Alex looked over at Jack. Will looked up; he knew there was something that wasn't told. Elizabeth and Will looked at each other and Jack was serious in his expression.

"I know the man who killed your father; the problem is you have only part of the puzzle. You do have the family who killed your sister and that is a good thing. Yet you never figured out who shot your father down."

James was looking for a place to run and by the time he turned around there was a gun in his back. He just swallowed as Alex was standing there.

"You…killed him. You killed my father."

Jack should have never opened his mouth. A loud bang was heard and echoed throughout the lair and James fell lifeless to the ground. Alex stood there, shaking.

"One down and one to go."

Alex was a very unstable man at this point. He turned back to where everyone was standing. Elizabeth had her daughter's eyes shielded; she didn't need to see any of what had just transpired. Will and Jack just looked at the ground and then at each other, not knowing what to say. They were in for a long fight.


	13. Chapter 13

As the night sky settled in and the air turned colder, the stare down was intense. Will just saw this young boy shoot down a practically decent man. In his eyes, Alex was a cold and callus man. He took his daughter, shot a man down, and now he was next on the list. He took one look at Alex and could tell a lot was running through his brain. For seventeen, he was a smart man.

Alex however was shaking on the inside. He just shot a man down. The idea of the whole 'eye for an eye' thing about his father was all shot to hell in a heartbeat after finding out James killed him. Killing James was his way of payback. One down…and William Turner to go. He was unstable; he had no idea of how to go about making Will's life miserable. He either wanted to make it quick and end his life or make it slow and keep Christiana as far away from him as possible. He just stood there. It was all he was able to do to stop shaking horribly like he was. Will caught him out of his eye and got up as the rain started to settle in. Christiana had no idea of what exactly to do to stop this. She jerked away from her mother and stood between both men before the swords clashed.

"This has to end now."

Alex looked at her. She looked at him. She saw his eyes and in them looked to be a gleam of hope. Then he came up to her, slowly. She turned around and he jerked her off her feet.

"Christiana! No!"

There was a knife at her throat. She would rather have her life end she told herself. Her life would end before her father. How many times would she have a knife to her neck and be spared? She would rather die first by the hands of a man that had her heart. Will was having none of it though. He charged and the knife dug deeper in her neck.

"Now Mister Turner, you would have your daughter killed just to slay me? How interesting."

The maniacal laugh that followed sent chills up the spine of everyone around. Jack had to do something fast, in order to keep that sleaze off the young girl.

"If you want anyone, take me. I lured her out and you got what you wanted."

Everyone turned to Jack. Will thought that he was insane. Elizabeth knew he was a good and decent man. Jack just wanted Christiana safe. He felt like he caused it all, and now he was going to do the right thing. Alex just looked over and shot a smirk over at Jack.

"Jack Sparrow, although the offer sounds good to take your live hide back to Lord Cutler Beckett, I think I will pass. Besides, I have what I want. Isn't that right love?"

Christiana just sneered and shivered. Love, this was not love one bit. She had to do something, she got herself into this mess, and now a knife was at her neck. She was standing close to her father, and noticed that his sword was at his side. She quickly reached and got the sword. She flipped around as Alex let her go. The sword was placed firmly at his neck and she just smirked a casual smirk.

"I have an idea. Why don't you fight me to the death? You will have your revenge and you will not have to harm my father."

Alex just smiled.

"This will be fun."


	14. Chapter 14

The rain had stopped and the tide was rolling in. The wind was whipping around as Jack, Will and Elizabeth all stood watching on the island head where the tide was hitting the rocks. Over on the next small valley of land, Christiana and Alex were circling each other, swords clashing. The young girl had gotten good at fighting with a sword. She was actually winning the battle, not even thinking about days past. Alex was bleeding and cut in many places. His clothes were tattered from the battle and he knew he was losing. When he had lost his sword, he was down to one knee as the girl came ever so close to his face with the sword.

"I win, now you will agree to my terms."

Alex looked a bit confused and then a smirk came across his face.

"What terms be these?"

"You let me go free. You leave my family alone and you let Jack Sparrow roam the waters free."

The three adults looked at each other. Proud they were of the young lady. Alex was not going to let one thing go however.

"My sister perished at the hands of your father. I will not let that go unnoticed."

He rolled under the sword and grabbed his own. Christiana kicked it away from him again and hers was knocked out of her hands by Alex. He lunged at her and had her by the throat.

"You don't love me?"

She pushed him back and then lunged at him. She pinned him to the ground and pulled his own knife out of his pocket. She held his throat and placed the knife across his chest.

"Agree to my terms or I will slaughter you and leave your body for the crows."

He flipped her over with such force that the knife flew off the edge of the cliff to the rocks below. He looked over and kissed her with such force that she kicked him.

"You wench!"

He lunged at her again; they had been edging closer to the rocks and cliff ledge. They felt the breeze hit their faces. Christiana looked down and Alex just circled her.

"Now this is what I want. Come love and we can leave together."

"It's the terms of my conditions or your death."

"Christiana darling, you are in no position to be making threats."

She knew he was right. She was at the edge of the cliffs and the shallows were calling out for someone to fall so they were able to have a meal. She had to think of something fast. He was edging closer, his hand held out.

"Come my lady, we can sail together."

"I would rather call myself pirate before falling in love with any from the East India Trading Company. You go and tell Lord Beckett that if he is in need of a woman, go to another port."

That was what she thought of, shocking everyone around her. She ducked under Alex and ended up right next to her father. Alex was weak, but was not giving up easily.

"You would rather sail with these pirates? You know it's the gallows for even…."

"I know, but these are no ordinary pirates. They are my family. Jack Sparrow helped out so often and now it's my turn to help him out. My mother and father would never be the same if I wasn't around. "

She looked up at the smiling faces around her.

"Its time to go home now."

She turned around and Alex would have none of it. Lunging for Christiana, Will turned around just in time to stop him in mid stream and kick him. He fell to the ground and by the time he got up, they were out to sea. His first mate came and picked him up off the ground.

"We must report back to Lord Cutler Beckett. You have wasted enough of your time with the young lady captain."

"I have my gun back. I have wasted no time. Let us report back."


	15. Chapter 15

The ship out to sea, Jack was eyeing the Captain quarters where Elizabeth was getting her daughter to eat a big meal. Will was coming down from the crows nest.

"Is she any better?"

Jack turned to Will who was eyeing the cabin.

"She is eating. That is a good sign."

"I want to thank you Jack."

"For?"

"Helping like you did. She is right, you are a good man."

Jack just looked back and then walked up to take the wheel.

"Ship ahead!"

Will jerked up and looked at Jack. They knew it was Sailing Sun. Alex was a madman at best, but he always got what he wanted. He wanted one of two things. He either wanted to kill the man who killed his sister or he wanted to love the daughter of that man. William Turner wasn't going to have any of it and would rather die before seeing his daughter subject herself to any of what Alex had in his plans.

"Jack, any ideas?"

All at once, Elizabeth and Christiana came out of quarters to see the ship on their heels. They each took a sword. Will tried to stop his daughter but she just took his hand.

"Its me he is after. I will defend the ship by any means."

"You are becoming more of a pirate every minute."

"What can I say? I was taught by the best."

The smile was classic from the family. Yet Christiana had a secret. For some strange reason, she was falling in love with a deranged psychopath. She felt disgusted for it, but her hormones couldn't ignore what was happening to her.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Welp, the ending to the story. Let me know if I should go ahead with the sequel to this. I would really love to write it out. **

Sailing Sun was fast approaching. By the time they reached the port where Tortuga was, the ships were side to side with one another. He was pacing the deck, looking at the other ship. He was searching for the one thing he wanted, Christiana Turner. Christiana came from the cabin and stared the man in the face.

"How on creation can you call yourself man Harris?"

"Easy, because love called me."

"That is enough Mr. Harris."

There standing at the edge of his boat was Lord Cutler Beckett. Alex bowed and the Turner family, with Sparrow looked on.

"You have the gun?"

"Yes sir, as well as this."

He takes out the sword from his sheath. Lord Beckett shook his head in approval and a crooked smile stretched out across his face.

"You have done me well Harris."

"Thank you sir. There is one slight problem. I have been having a rough time with her."

Alex points over to the young girl. At this point, everyone now started to fit all of the pieces together. Will maneuvered toward the front of the ship, wanting to stand eye to eye with Lord Beckett himself.

"What is it you wanted with the sword and gun? Why are you after my daughter?"

Beckett laughed and looked at Alex with amazement.

"William Turner, it has been a while. Your daughter is lovely. What is she now, sixteen years old? My it has been that long."

Will just gave an evil scowl. Elizabeth took her husband by the arm and together they gave the man across from them an evil look. Jack had Christiana by the arm, hoping she wouldn't do anything stupid like at Croc's Lair.

"Mister Turner, I have a proposition for you. In exchange for your sworn allegiance to the East India Trading Company and capture of one Jack Sparrow, I will make sure your daughter has a loving husband and home to come to."

Christiana had to step in.

"Who would this husband be that you speak of?"

Jack yanked at her arm. There was that 'something stupid' that she just had to do. Beckett looked puzzled. Why was she the one inquiring as to the terms of this arrangement?

"Well little missy, since you have to know, my dear friend Alex here is in need of a good wife."

She knew it was coming. She just had ot hear it from Lord Beckett's mouth himself. She took a heavy sigh and just looked at everything she was about to let go and give up. If it meant the safety of her friends and family, then so be it. She turned back and looked at Alex. He was mad, sick in the head according to her, but this had to be done.

"I will do this under two terms. You let my family go and you give me your word Sparrow is not to be harmed."

Beckett looked at Alex and Alex stepped up.

"Why should we give you anything?"

"Well for starters, if you don't then you have no wife. Second off, I am sick and tired of my friends and family being put through the ringer based on the fact that you of all people want a wife. If that is what you want, kidnapping and death should have never been involved. I will give you what you want on those terms. It's that or no deal."

The family is going nuts at this point, Jack is pawing at the chance to be free, but help out his friends. Alex and Beckett look at each other and then come to terms.

"We have an accord."

Christiana walks off the boat with little struggle. The one thing she loved was now gone. Her love of the sea was tarnished by everything that had happened. She is now getting ready to marry a mad man and the East India Trading Company would be all the better for it. For an odd reason though, love found her, and took her breath away….in the eyes of that same mad man….

…this however is not the end to the story….


End file.
